1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to clocks, and more particularly, to a clock having a movable central clock mechanism and movable numbered disks with hangers for removably holding doll fashions, to provide enjoyment to a child in indicating time and selecting various ensembles to dress a doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clock art is old and crowded and includes many types of timepieces or clocks, including some that are hung on a wall and have fixed time indicators that can have a movable reminder selectively secured in indexing means on the clock face to provide a visual reminder that some action, such as take medication, is required. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,870. However, the clock disclosed in this patent includes a standard face secured to an operating mechanism. The face has hour numerals painted or secured on it surface and a number of indicator holes are formed at the perimeter of the face, inwardly from the hour numerals, for hanging articles such as a pill bucket, medication spoon, or the like on the clock face. The clock of this patent has no play value and does not include a separately movable clock mechanism and removable number indicators. Nor does this clock include hanger elements associated with separate hour numerals for hanging doll clothes thereon.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a clock assembly having a central clock mechanism and separately movable numbered disks with hanger elements for removably holding doll fashions. There also exists a need for a method of mounting the separate elements of such a clock on a wall or other flat surface and using the mounted clock to tell time and to add on and remove doll clothing from the various hour numerals.